Your Love is Snake Poison
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: Who ever knew that being the apprentice/assistant of an explorer could be so hard? Nico realizes soon enough when he begins. Memorizing different types of poisonous snakes that prowl the rain forest is practically impossible when you are busy staring starry eyed at your teacher. Mortal AU.


Your Love is Snake Poison  
Solangelo Oneshot

 **A/N: Hey guys! More Solangelo stuff for EVERYONE! Sorry, got a bit too excited, 'cause this is (only) the second Solangelo _oneshot_ I've ever written, and the first I've ever posted! Enjoy!**

He was broke. Utterly broke. His life had hit rock bottom. His sister Bianca's company crumpled after she was assassinated by a spy from K.R.O.N.O.S, a rivaling company bent on winning. They killed her, and so, Shadow Associates collapsed. Luckily, a band of people called the Greek Pantheon help track down and capture Kronos, but the deed has been done. Since he was underage, he couldn't wash away his sorrow with alcohol. He sat there, in the darkness of his apartment that was practically a broom closet. He could even afford the electricity anymore. He used to have a giant apartment, a boyfriend, but they were gone, along with Bianca. He remembered how he, Nico couldn't even bring up his name, had stood in front of him. "You can't support the both of us anymore. I'm... I'm sorry." Then, he dashed out of the door.

As he sifted through the painful memories, he stared into the blackness consuming the little optimism in him. Joy felt like a foreign concept now. The dark enveloped him like the arms of the only savior, the only person he wanted to see. His phone bleeped crazily, burning on the last few batteries. He ignored the messages the Greek Pantheons were sending him. A call sent a ringtone resonating through the room. It was from Percy. Nico used to have a crush on him, but it was also a thing of the past. He picked it up because Percy was a nice guy.

"Neeks! Why'd you ignore our texts?" He groaned, "how many times do I have to tell you to not call me 'Neeks'." He could imagine Percy grinning lopsidedly on the other end of the line. "We welcome you at our headquarters and camp." Percy offered. "No." "So then you need a job, right?" His voice became more serious. At least as serious as he could be; Percy was as serious as a puppy. "No. Because I just love living in this tiny room and eating crappy cup noodles and sleeping on the floor, and going down stairs to use the public bathroom in the middle of the night. And I just can't wait to live on the streets a month later!" Nico cried, "Of course Jackson! I need a job! But not a random one! A good one!" "Picky picky..." Percy laughed. "Well... I know someone name Will..."

* * *

And so there he was, standing in a lab, listening to Mr. Sunshine rattling off all the different things he was supposed to know. When he saw the pay of this job, he immediately agreed, and was greeted by a handsome blonde named Will Solace. He had not anticipated that he would be learning about various creatures of the rain forest with Dr. Solace here. See, he was so excited about the salary, and that it was first class, he missed the part where it said that he would have to be an explorer's assistant and apprentice. Which meant he also,missed the part saying that he had to learn and sign envelopes, answer calls, and acco,pant the explorer on trips. It wasn't that he minded the explorer, because who would miss seeing Will Solace everyday?

The blonde was an optimist, so when he first saw the proclaimed "Dr. Solace" he was not pleased. "So you are the Angelo. No worries, I'll land you an apartment! You just have a new chance to start over." He smiled, and Nico scowled. Not what he expected and wanted. But over the weeks, he started believe. He believed that he could get a bigger apartment. He believed in joy. And, he even started to believe in Love.

Will was handsome; at least to Nico, he was. His golden blonde hair brushed over his slightly tanned face, creating a laurel wreath of celestial light over his scalp. His light blue eyes twinkled like stars, or as Nico's stepsister Hazel would say, like sapphires, whenever he smiled at the silly mistakes Nico made. "No! Dummy! I told you this spider is poisonous! This, is not!" His pearly white teeth didn't help matters, it only made him more dreamy and more princey. He was pretty sure princey was a word. But he was also self-doubting. A handsome boy like that probably had a girl already.

* * *

Will was reluctant at first when Percy told him about Nico. That ebony black, windswept hair. Those dark eyes that swallowed him up like a void that swallowed him up the moment he saw that photo. Those pink lips that quirked up in a devilish grin that basically stuck a placard that shouted "this devilishly hot young man is up to no good." The ripped up jeans and leather jacket was no help. None at all. He was reluctant because he was not keen on his heart being broken again. Not like that last boy who stared at him like horns sprouted from his head when he asked him out to a date. He then glared at him like he was roadkill that's rotted on the side of a 90 degrees highway.

When he met the boy, he saw all the differences in the photo and real life. He had all the differences between the joyful boy and the broken man. His hair stuck up in various angles, as if he tried to pull his hair out. His eyes were now chasms of sadness and grief. His lips were drawn in a hard line. Will wanted to cheer him up. He was startled when the thought came to his mind. He couldn't love a guy just like that. His affection for the pessimist dropped during the day when he found out how moody Nico was. And how easily distracted. He was told that Nico was ADHD. He was too, and he remembered how hard it was to train himself to focus and study to become an explorer. But Nico (and Percy, because they used to be classmates) brought Will's ADHD to shame.

He thought: I can cope. I will cope. And got through with teaching the boy. One afternoon, their session ended at the usual time of is at night. Kayla came to pick him up for dinner at Apollo Solace's place. "Hey Will..." Kayla grinned mischievously, "how's the session with the hot guy you like." "I don't like him!" Will rebuked with scarlet tinging his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "You do too! I know that he's the sort of bad boy persona thingie migingy you love!" Kayla teased relentlessly. To be honest, as much as he would like to disagree, Will was slowly falling in love with Nico.

* * *

Nico rushed out of the mansion that Will lived in and taught him in, zipping his backpack and trying to avoid spilling the contents of his bag onto the road. He decided it was time to do it. He was going to confess his love to Will. He was running scenarios through his head, but he stopped short. His worst nightmare had came true. Will was laughing with a girl with eyes the exact shade of bluebelles, and ginger hair died with shades of green like summer grass. His worst nightmare stood there, shining in all its glory: Will had a girlfriend. From then on, he decided to start actually paying attention in class. He ran towards his tiny apartment, tears swimming in the edges of his vision. Will saw him and frowned, chasing after him. He chased all the way into Nico's home. He scowled and said after taking a deep breath, "This place is tiny. W...would you like to live at my place? F...for now until you get a bigger house."

And that was how Nico came to know about Will's talent at tending to wounds and whatnot after he broke his arm and Will helped him set it. And miraculously, without going to a single hospital, the arm healed. Nico sat there munching in his bowl of cereal in the meals section which was ten times as big as his old apartment.

* * *

Nico gasped as the snake tangled on him tightened. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did he stray from the team? Especially from Will? His vision blacked out and the next thing he saw was Will looming over him, bandaging a bite mark on his leg. His heart sank since he was pretty sure that snake was poisonous. "Will... I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, and since I'm running out of time now..." "Nico, you're n..." "I Will tell you anyways since that ginger girl is your gf," Nico cut in, "I love you." "I was trying to say that that snake was not poisonous," Will grumbled, but his ears were red, "And Kayla is my cousin!"

* * *

Nico never thought that was how he would land himself a steady job, a loving boyfriend, and a mansion. But who knows what the fates would have.

 **A/N: And that is that! Hope you liked dat! Bye!**

 **P.S. Should I write more one shots? Answer in reviews...**

 **Bye (for real this time)**

 **-The Graecus from Idris**


End file.
